


Baby, it's Cold Outside

by rizzbug



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allurance if you squint, M/M, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins, Multi, Team Voltron Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rizzbug/pseuds/rizzbug
Summary: Shiro only wants one thing for Christmas, and Keith is the only person who can give it to him.





	Baby, it's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for fluff, especially when it comes to Shiro and Keith. Let these boys nap and snuggle. Anyway have a fluffy Christmas fic.

So Christmas was still a thing.

Shiro was grateful someone reminded him before he left the Garrison base the day before. He couldn’t remember the last Christmas he actually celebrated. Being in space fighting an intergalactic war made you forget the small things like holidays.

In any case he was happy to have a couple of days off. Since the war was over there was even more reason to celebrate. Galra empire no longer had its claws in the galaxy, families were reunited, new families had come together in the midst of all the fighting. It was shaping up to be the best Christmas anyone could remember.

Of course they had their own ‘office party’ at the Garrison. Even Iverson couldn’t deny the request. Though of course he really didn’t have a choice since Matt and Pidge had somehow programmed every computer on the base to play Christmas music to a dancing Christmas tree. There was no way anyone was going to get any work done. 

It was real fun to explain their traditions to the Alteans. Coran seemed so excited by the prospect and picked himself up an ugly sweater and an elf hat with a small jingle bell at the pointed tip. Meanwhile Allura and Romelle were a little less subtle but no less enthuzed. They had found family in each other. What reason was there to not celebrate? Even if human traditions were a little strange. Even the space mice were in on the festivities, helping decorate the tree that Lance had insisted was the best. And while none of the Alteans could truly grasp what these traditions meant or why dragging a tree carcass and putting shiny things on it made any sense they could see the beauty of it in the soft twinkling tree lights and the beautiful star shining like a beacon on top.

Hunk made an entire Christmas feast with the help of his and Lance’s family. The whole Garrison cafeteria turned into a family dinner with the whole base getting servings of turkey, ham, corn, mashed potatoes and so much more delicious food. Hunk was definitely in his element as he cooked for everyone, and Lance’s cousins and siblings loved helping him out. It gave them an excuse to run around, and Hunk was not about to turn away their seemingly endless energy.

Lance introduced Allura to his parents while Veronica smirked. Poor Allura. She had no idea what she was getting into. Then again, Lance seemed to have matured. Veronica supposed war had something to do with it. And the way he and Allura looked at each other...they really cared for each other very much. She was happy for her brother. 

Pidge didn’t stray far from her family. If she was called away for a favor she did it as quickly as possible before returning right to Sam and Colleen. And when Matt arrived with the rebels he didn’t seem too keen on leaving them either. No one could blame them. They all thought they had lost each other to the unforgiving darkness of unending space. It made nothing but sense that they were clinging to each other. Especially during the holidays.   
When everyone sat down Shiro stood up. Again he was tapped to give a rousing speech and while public speaking wasn’t strange or new to him he really hoped this wouldn’t be a continued thing he had to do. It felt a little awkward to him. But it made sense, being the captain of the Atlas now. He supposed it was something he would have to get used to eventually.

As he spoke he looked around the crowded room. He caught the eyes of his team. Sam, who was like a father to him before Kerberos and who he could count on even after all that happened. Veronica, who was brilliant and efficient and kept his feet on the ground. Iverson who was like a mentor to him despite his sometimes irrational temper and who seemed to transform into a great pillar of support and sense. Each of the MFE pilots who had grown up so quickly to defend their homes and their families. All strong and dedicated and who still had their whole lives and careers ahead of them. Shiro was excited to see what they could do.

Then of course...his Voltron family. 

They were so young and had gone through so much. They had survived together out there even when times got really hard. When it seemed like there was no way out they made a way out. Together. They made their way through the universe and back, defeated evil time and time again. They had seen things and experienced things that had changed them forever and yet they were here. Each and every one of them was back on earth, back with their loved ones. They were young and they were grown. But they made it despite everything that tried to stop them. 

All except one met Shiro’s gaze.

When he was done talking and the feast began Shiro went to go make a plate really quick. Hunk stopped him as he walked into the kitchen doors with three large tupperware containers filled to the brim, some cutlery and a knowing grin.

“Go to him, dude.”

Shiro smiled softly and took the plate.

“Thanks, Hunk.”  
\--  
The medical wing was quiet this time of night. All except a couple of nurses and doctors had gone home to their own families to celebrate, or were socializing in the cafeteria. 

It wasn’t unfamiliar to Shiro. This medical wing was like a second home by now if he counted Atlas as his first. He spent most of his time here when he wasn’t being paraded in front of crowds and giving speeches or helping rebuild.

Shiro balanced the containers against his chest and used his prosthetic to knock gently on the slightly ajardoor he was so familiar with. There was a soft, “come in,” and Shiro used his shoulder to nudge open the door.

Krolia’s amethyst eyes glanced up at him. “That was fast.” She said softly. Shiro smiled and closed the door gently behind himself. “I wanted to get back here as soon as possible.” “As usual.” Krolia teased. Shiro only chuckled softly and went to give her a container and a knife and fork. “Courtesy of Hunk.” 

Krolia’s ears perked up and she opened it, sniffing inside. “This smells amazing.”

Shiro went over to Kolivan, who hadn’t moved from his post at the closed window. Shiro couldn’t blame him. The Blade had been at war for so long of course a moment of peace would be regarded with suspicion. Plus Shiro had a feeling Kolivan didn’t remember a time where he didn’t have to look over his shoulder. 

He handed Kolivan another container and set of plastic cutlery. “Food.”

Kolivan regarded him with a nod and took the container but didn’t open it as excitedly as Krolia. Maybe Kolivan would always be like this; stoic and serious and quiet. Maybe some Christmas cheer would do him some good.

Shiro smiled kindly at him before turning to the bed.

With his head wound and Black being the one who hit Earth the hardest, Keith was taking the longest to heal. He had a skull fracture and even with his Galra blood that was going to take a while. His doctors said he would be out in time for the new year but they wanted to keep monitoring him just in case. 

If it was hurting Shiro, it was killing Keith.

He hated being bound to his bed, people checking up on and worrying about him all the time. He wasn’t used to being fussed over and though he grumped about it Shiro thought he secretly liked it. Keith had lived in places where people didn’t look at him twice and treated him horribly. He lost Shiro and the Garrison and any semblance of family after Kerberos, and then he went to space to fight an evil empire. There wasn’t time for anyone to fuss over him. If anything Keith fussed over Shiro, chasing him across the galaxy and saving him time and time again. It was about time for Keith to be taken care of, in Shiro’s humble opinion. 

“You can wake him.” Krolia said softly as she watched Shiro gaze at her son. “He’s been asleep for quite a while. I think it’ll be good to have him get back to some sort of normal sleeping schedule before we leave.”

While a part of Shiro wanted to let Keith rest the larger, more selfish part of him wanted to wake Keith up. With Krolia’s blessing he sat on the edge of the bed and placed his flesh and blood hand on Keith’s shoulder gently. “Hey, you.” he said softly.

Keith grumbled slightly in his sleep. Shiro grinned softly and shook him slightly. “Keith, wake up.”

“Go ‘way.”

“Keiiiith.” 

“No.”

Shiro sighed dramatically. “I guess I’ll have to eat this pecan pie all by myself.”

Keith’s eyes shot open and Shiro laughed. Keith glared at him. “If there isn’t really pecan pie-”

“There is, there is.” Shiro assured, grinning. “But there’s also actual food.” 

Keith sat up slowly and yawned. “Pecans are food.”

“Barely, and not in pie.”

“Whatever.”

Carefully Keith raised his arms above his head and stretched. His joints popped and he groaned softly. Shiro couldn’t stop smiling. It was starting to become a habit when he was around Keith. With the war behind him his future seemed infinite. His illness was gone, and Keith was here. They could have any future they wanted.

But first they had to get Keith well again.

Shiro opened the container for him and set it on his lap. Keith inhaled the smell of hot food and smiled. His stomach grumbled and he blushed. 

“Go on, eat up.” Shiro said, offering him the fork and knife. Keith took them gratefully and started to eat. 

“Careful to eat slow.” Krolia said, though her plate looked as if she hadn’t taken her own advice. “Your stomach still isn’t used to a lot of food.”

Keith nodded, his cheeks full of mashed potatoes. 

As Keith ate Shiro seemed content to just watch him. It was only halfway through his plate that Keith even noticed. When he did he stopped eating and ducked his head, blushing. “Sorry. Am I eating weird?”

Shiro blinked, then noticed he was being weird. “Oh! No, not at all. I guess...I’m just happy you have an appetite.” he smiled. 

“Me too.” Keith said, offering a small smile back. “How is everyone?”

“They’re good. They miss you. Can’t wait to have their leader back.”

Keith seemed to chew on that thought for a moment as he picked at the rest of his plate. “So you’re really not coming back to Voltron.”

Shiro put his prosthetic hand on Keith’s shoulder. “Hey, you’re the leader now. Black chose you remember?” He smiled. “Plus it’ll be fun with the two of us out there working side by side. Even if it’s not the way it used to be.”

Keith smiled a little. “Altas is beautiful.”

Shiro beamed and Keith felt like he did something right. 

“She is! And she’s amazing. Sam did really great work. I can’t wait to test her out and see what else she can do. Sam thinks…”

As Shiro talked animatedly about his ship Krolia watched the two, intrigued. She had seen plenty of Shiro in Keith’s memories when they were in the Quantam Abyss. She saw the way her son admired him and how much Shiro had done for him in the short time they had known each other. It was no secret that Shiro was Keith’s hero. But she couldn’t help notice something more. When it developed, who knew. But she was happy. Keith could not have chosen better.

“Kolivan, let’s go join the others in their celebration. You could learn a thing or two about Christmas.” Krolia said, smirking at her leader.

Kolivan’s ears flattened slightly and Keith smiled. “My mom said she celebrated Christmas when she was with my dad.” He said brightly to Shiro.

“Only twice, but they were very nice times. I like the part with the chestnut roasting.” Krolia explained. She stood up and brought her empty food container and took Kolivan’s in hand as well. She gave Keith a secret smile, making him blush, before looking at Kolivan and inclining her head towards the door. 

Kolivan followed her out, and Shiro suddenly felt the weight of just him and Keith in the room.  
Keith seemed to feel it as well. His fingers fidgeted with the blanket over his lap. This was silly. It was them; it was Keith and Shiro. They had been friends before this. Shiro knew everything about Keith through secret confessions whispered to him as he bandaged Keith up fight after fight. Keith knew everything about Shiro through stories he told to relate to Keith and show him that see, they weren’t so different after all. 

But, Keith supposed, that was before.

It was before this war, before Voltron and the Alteans and Galra empire. It was before Shiro was healthy and had both arms. It was before Keith was half Galra and before the Blade of Marmora. It was before the collapsing structure and before the scar on Keith’s face and before Shiro died and came back.

They had been through a lot, together and separately. 

Through the years of fighting and time jumping and flying through space this was a sudden halt and it was making both of their heads spin. But was there any reason for it? Despite all their changes, for better and for worse, weren’t they still the same people when it came down to it?

Shiro supposed so. He took advantage of the rare quiet and looked at Keith. Really looked at him. It had been hard to look at him those first couple weeks, after the lions fell from the sky. All of the paladins sustained serious injuries but Keith seemed to take it the hardest. Shiro remembered seeing his face covered in blood, his body seizing as the medical team had to restart his heart twice. He remembered how cold Keith felt when he tried to shake him awake as Sam and Matt pulled him back to let the doctors work. He remembered the artificial way Keith’s chest rose and fell as a ventilator breathed for him. 

He remembered how scary it felt to think even for a second he might lose Keith.

But now Keith was awake, and he was getting better. He slowly gained weight, albeit he had to be fed through a tube for almost two weeks. His color was getting back to normal. And even though he was still tired a lot of the time he was getting there. 

Shiro couldn’t help but smile, and Keith smiled a little back. 

“What are you smiling at?”

“I’m just so proud of you Keith.”

Keith started and recoiled slightly, a blush tinting his cheeks. “Proud? Of me?”

Shiro laughed softly and nodded. “How could I not be? Keith...you never gave up. Not once. Not when you got kicked out of the Garrison, not when they said me and Sam and Matt were lost to space. Not when Zarkon himself rose his weapon against you. You didn’t hesitate to save me more than once. And sure it took you some time to get used to being a leader but...you did it.” he grinned and he felt his eyes start to burn with happy tears. “You saved Earth. You got the paladins back to their families.”

Keith reached over and put a hand over Shiro’s flesh and blood hand. 

“We did it.” He said firmly. “Together.”

Shiro chuckled breathlessly and squeezed Keith’s hand gently. “We make a good team.”

Keith grinned and nodded. “I agree.”

Shiro looked down at their hands and intertwined their fingers. “Keith, I….I think we make a really good team.” 

Keith tilted his head curiously, and Shiro continued. “I just think we….and maybe I’m being too forward or reading too much into it but I just...I think we could make a good team forever. You know?” He asked, blushing. He sounded like an idiot. Keith was quiet, and his eyes locked onto Shiro’s.

“Do you mean…?”

Taking a deep breath, Shiro inhaled and exhaled slowly to calm himself before continuing. “Christmas is in two days.”

Keith blinked.

“Uh huh.”

“And...so, I uh….I want...I just want one thing for Christmas. I think it would be the best gift ever. And you’re the only person who can give it to me. But! But I understand if it’s out of the question, and I wouldn’t be mad if you didn’t want to, everything could just go on the way it’s been and we’ll still be really close and-”

“Shiro.” Keith said, laughing softly. God, Shiro loved his laugh. His all-too rare laugh. “Just tell me what you want. You know I’d give you anything.”

Shiro looked at him. Really looked at him. Keith felt like he was staring right at his soul. It wouldn’t have been the first time. But instead of their souls inside the Black Lion it was just them.

“I want you, Keith.”  
Keith felt his heart stutter in his chest. It was like a weight was lifted. When he was younger sure, who didn’t find Takashi Shirogane attractive? But after all they had been through Keith’s feelings became less superficial and more emotional. He loved Shiro for who he was and what he would do for the people he loved. He loved his strength and his vulnerability. He loved….Shiro.

“I want you too Shiro.”

Shiro gasped quietly and moved back a fraction, as if Keith had taken all his breath. “Like...like a boyfriend?” he whispered, not wanting to break this spell.

Keith chuckled softly. “Yeah...like a boyfriend. If you’ll have me.”

Shiro leaned forward. For a moment Keith thought if they kissed now he would be grateful for once to be in the hospital because he would definitely faint. But it was only their foreheads that touched gently as Shiro leaned over slightly, his tuft of bangs mingling with Keith’s bangs. 

“I would have you in any way you’d allow me.” Shiro whispered, his breath brushing lightly against Keith’s lips. Keith closed his eyes and shivered, overwhelmed. Gently and slowly Shiro wrapped his arms around Keith. He held Keith like he was precious and fragile.

“Thank you.” Keith whispered.

“Thank you.” Shiro whispered back.  
\--  
Despite both of him wanting to stay Keith managed to convince Shiro to go home to his Garrison-issued apartment to rest. “We have the rest of our lives now.” Keith reminded him with a shy smile. And Shiro couldn’t argue with that. It would have been nice to stay the night and wake up to Keith on Christmas morning but Shiro knew Keith was right. He should go home and catch up on some much needed sleep. Plus it would give him some time to look for a physical present for Keith.

Shiro spent half the night tossing and turning, his mind going back and forth with ideas of what to give Keith. Finally he decided on seeing if he could get his hands on a hoverbike. Red if he could help it. Maybe he could pull some strings with Sam and Iverson. He finally fell asleep to memories of racing through the desert.

The next morning Shiro was woken up by knocking at his door. He groaned softly and rubbed his hands over his eyes before getting up and going to answer it. It couldn’t have been an emergency. Someone would have called him on his pad first.

When he opened his door the sight that greeted him made his heart soar. 

Krolia stood there with Kolivan, shoulder to shoulder as they both helped Keith stand at the doorway. He was wrapped in layer upon layer, no doubt Krolia’s work, so as to keep warm. But it was him. Here at Shiro’s door. On Christmas of all days. 

It was the best Christmas ever.

“He wouldn’t stop talking about you so the staff let him leave early.” Krolia teased. Keith blushed and looked at his feet. 

“The doctor said to let him sleep when he needs to, and to make sure he eats enough and keeps warm.” Kolivan reported. Ever the dutiful one.

The two Galra slowly stepped away, and Keith braced himself. Shiro immediately closed the distance between them and pulled Keith into his arms gently. Keith leaned against him and sighed contentedly. 

Once Keith was safely delivered, Krolia smiled at the two. “We’ll be back later to check on him.” She said, waving and turning to walk back to their transport with Kolivan. 

Shiro watched them go and looked down at Keith who was looking up at him. They stared at each other for a long moment before bursting out laughing together. Suddenly it was so warm.

“Well, come in. It’s cold out here.” Shiro said, helping Keith inside. Keith sighed happily and continued to lean on Shiro. And Shiro was not about to complain. He helped Keith take off one of his jackets before hugging him again.

“Merry Christmas, Shiro.” Keith whispered against his cheek.

“Merry Christmas, Keith.”


End file.
